I Have Always Loved You
by LKHanamura
Summary: After they rescue Sakura and Hinata, Sakura falls into Naruto's arms realizing how much she does love him, not Sasuke. Leaving Hinata a devistated mess that Kiba tries to fix. After antoher fight with the Akatsuki Kiba tells Hinata exactly how he feels about her, and always has. Will she feel the same? Or will she turn away from him afraid to get her heart broke like with Narut
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the middle of the village Kiba let out a sigh. "Man Akamaru there is nothing to do today." The bark next to him making him laugh. "It's no fun to toy with Naruto anymore. He isn't the hot head he used to be."

"Kiba."

Turing to see Shino falling down next to him he blinked. "What's up?"

"Come with me. It's Hinata."

His whole body tensing Kiba nodded then jumped with Shino to run over the rooftops toward the Hokaga mansion. "What happened to Hinata?"

"She left two weeks ago to go on a escort mission with Sakura and Sai."

"I know."

"Sai was brought back to the leaf near death. Sakura and Hinata were nowhere to be found."

His eyes going wide Kiba could only gape at Shino. When they arrived at the Hokage mansion they didn't bother to go through the doors, only landed on the roof and jumped through the window. Kiba looked up to find Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai and Neji standing in Tsunade's office.

"Now that everyone is here. I will tell you what we know."

Turning to look at Tsunade Kiba stayed next to the window. His eyes narrow slits. No one other than Shino and Akamaru knew how he felt about Hinata. Especially not her. He knew how much she loved Naruto, but also saw her cry when she thought she was alone because he was still wrapped up in Sakura. 'I won't let anyone hurt her. Even if I never get her love in return.'

Looking at each set of glaring eyes Tsunade closed her own. "Kakashi. Naruto. The two of you remember Tazuna?"

Naruto nodded. "He was our first B rank mission. Well was supposed to be a C but Kakashi said that with Zabuza and Haku it would have been ranked a B or higher."

"That's right. Well he was back here on business and had a whole caravan with him two weeks ago. He asked for an escort home. Knowing that something like Zabuza might be lurking again, I sent Sakura and Sai, and it was Sakura that asked Hinata to come along. For the most part it was just supposed to be guarding against bandits or thieves." Sighing she turned so she was looking out over the village. "However, this morning Sai was brought back by a few men from the Land Of Waves. He was on deaths door."

Shizune stepped into the room with a sigh. "He isn't out of the woods yet, but he is stable now My Lady."

"Has he done it?"

"Yes." She walked through the crowd and to Tsunade's desk and handed her the papers. "There are his findings of what he found."

Tsunade read over them and then gasped as she stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "Is he absolutely sure!?"

"Yes My Lady. I asked him the same thing before I came back here."

Kiba took a step forward. "What is it?"

"They were kidnapped by the Akatsuki! Itachi Uchiha and Kisami Hoshigaki."

Naruto and Kakashi gasped as they looked at her. Naruto grabbed the paper out of her hand. "How the hell do you know that?"

"My dad Naruto."

Looking up Ino walked in with a worried look. "Shikamaru and Choji are off on a mission with Asuma. I know that we haven't always been the closest but Sakura is the closest thing I have to a best friend. I want to go."

"How does your dad know this?"

Nodding Tsunade took the paper back from Naruto. "The Yamanaka ability is to delve into the deepest recesses of the mind and see everything that happens to someone, and their subconscious thoughts, even ones that they themselves don't realize they have."

Neji steps forward with his own glare. "So who is in charge?"

Looking up Tsunade sighs. "I am going to put Yamato in charge of this mission. Your first step is to go to the place where it all happened. Two days out from The Land Of Waves. Keep me updated."

As everyone left to get their things Kiba and Akamaru were the first back at the gate with their travel bag. A few seconds later followed by Shino. Looking up at him Kiba growled. "I am going to kill them for this."

"Don't do anything foolish. Remember Hinata."

"Like I could forget that Shino."

Turning to look out the gate Shino sighed. "I know. But what could they want with them is the question? I have a feeling that they want Hinata for her Byakugan. She is the heiress to the Hyuga Family so a curse mark will never be laced on her."

"I know. And Sakura, well she has gotten pretty good with poisons and antidotes and stuff. And she does have Tsunade's monster strength and Chakra."

"Indeed. Though I think that it is safe to say that you and I, and Akamaru are going to have our hands full with Hinata on the way home."

"How so?"

"Naruto is coming. Who is he going to go to first off?"

"Sakura."

"Exactly."

A few seconds later the rest of the squad was there and they all set out. But for Kiba, Akamaru and Shino this was more than just saving a friend. Hinata was like a sister to Shino, and to Kiba, she was the love of his life. He glances at Naruto who is leading the way with Kakashi. 'You fool. I just hope that you don't crush her completely.'


	2. Chapter 2

With a glare Sakura sat with her back to Hinata. Both were bound together at their hands, and had their feet bound as well as gags in their mouths. But her glare conveyed exactly how she felt as he met the cold black eyes of Sasuke's brother. He was the reason why Sasuke turned to Orochimaru. He was the reason why Sasuke left the Leaf! He was the reason why Sasuke hurts so much to this day!

Itachi sighed. "Glaring at me won't change who Sasuke is. The only reason why you two are here is because we want Naruto."

Kisame laughed as the girl with the black hair went bug eyed. "So I wonder who he is going to try to save first? The pink haired one or the black?"

"Enough Kisame. Once he gets here, he agrees to fight me alone. Once he agrees they get let go. They are not part of what we are doing."

"I get it but…"

"Enough."

"Whatever."

Hinata let her head fall down a little bit as a single tear streamed down her face. She was there with Sakura. She knew who Naruto would run to. She knew who he would be more worried about. Oh he would be worried about her and try and save her even if it was just her. But with Sakura with her. 'I know how this is going to end. Not the way I would like for it too.'

x

Yamato held a hand up to let everyone know that they were stopping. The sun was starting to set and they were still a full day away from where they needed to be. "We are stopping for the night. Get some rest you are going to need it."

Kiba glared. "We aren't that far from the spot."

"But you are going to be no good to Sakura and Hinata if you are beat down tired when we get there tomorrow."

With a growl Kiba fell to the ground and leaned back against Akamaru. 'Damnit!'

Moving to sit next to Kiba, Shino found that they were out of the group. "He has a point. Rest and we will be better able to get them back tomorrow."

"I know. I just don't like waiting around."

"I know."

Naruto sighed as he fell backwards. "If they hurt them. I will take off their heads."

"Agreed."

Looking over a Neji, Naruto gave a sharp nod. "We both got someone there we want to protect more than anything. Sakura for me and Hinata for you. You ready to kick some Akatsuki ass with me tomorrow Neji?"

With a smile Neji looked down at his lap. "For the first time for as long as I can remember Naruto, I have to agree with you. They will be sorry they crossed us."

Hearing the slight growl from Kiba Shino sighed as he kept his voice a whisper so only Kiba and Akamaru could hear him. "Let them talk. If they want to fight like crazy, let them. That way….."

"Akamaru and I can dip in and get Hinata and Sakura."

"Exactly."

"My beetles work like clones and just so you know, I sent a few on ahead the second he stopped. I should know something soon."

"Good. I want to know exactly what is going on."

Shino looked around him at everyone. He understood why Ino was there and worried. As well as everyone else. But he knew that Naruto was going to be the one to hurt Hinata again. And again it would be up to him, Kiba, and Akamaru to pick up her heart and try to put it back together again. 'He is a fool.'

Then he gasped and pulled everyone's eyes to him as he jumped to his feet with a glare. "Damn them!"

Kiba on his feet now too he glared at Shino. "What did you see?"

Yamato and Kakashi looked around them. "We can't sense anyone."

Shino clenched his fists as his eyes bore into Kiba's. "It isn't that. Of everyone here Kiba, Akamaru and I are the closest to Hinata. My bugs can do the same basic thing that Naruto's shadow clones can do. I sent some of my faster bugs on ahead when we first stopped. They reached the cave where they are."

His eyes stern Naruto glared. "What do you see Shino?"

"They are bound together and gaged. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are their captors."

Naruto gasped as his eyes went wide. "Itachi!"

Kiba growled as he flopped back down on the ground. "Damnit! Why would they kidnap them and stay in the same spot? I thought for sure it was because…."

"Of me."

"Of you?"

Naruto nodded as he looked up at them. He didn't know who all knew so he just sighed. "According to Tsunade I have a type of chakra that is something like my mother's was. And they want that."

Neji smiled as he stood up. "We all know Naruto. While you were away training, Tsunade told us about the fox."

Kiba for the first time since he found out about Hinata nodded with a half smile. "Haven't you realized since you have been back that no one throws a fit when we go on missions with you no?"

"Uh no."

Kiba sighed then looked off to the right hand side. "We all know how strong you are. And knowing about that solved a lot of stuff. And now you are going to use that power to save two of our own. You have saved how many from the village countless times. You are one of us no matter how you look at it."

As everyone else started talking Shino sighed as he sat back down next to Kiba. "The forcedness of your voice was not missed."

"But it is true. He just doesn't realize that one of the ones he has saved so many times is in love with him. Because he is in love with someone else. And we end up picking up the mess."

"I know."

Rolling over on his side Kiba growled. 'I wonder how long it will take you to get over him this time Hinata?'


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi sat on a rock just behind the women he had bound. He knew that Naruto would fly to their aid, especially Sakura. Then with a smile he opened his eyes to reveal his Mongekyo Sharingan in full force. "He has come at last."

Kisame glared as he crossed his arms. "I still think you are making a big mistake. Pinky there we can get rid of but the other one we could have the Byakugan."

Turning his glare on his partner Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I do not need the Byakugan. The Sharingan is the stronger of the two. And I have the strongest of all living Uchiha!"

"Yeah right yours don't compare to Sasuke's you bastard. Let them go before I rip your head off."

Turning a smile to Naruto Itachi stood behind the girls. "I will let them go. If you agree to one term I have. If you do not agree you can watch them die."

Narrowing his eyes Naruto tightened his fists. His eyes flickered down to Hinata, then settled on Sakura. He was not going to let her die! Then he met Itachi's gaze with red eyes of his own. "Name it."

"You fight me one on one. You alone. No one helps you and Kisame stays out of our fight. And they don't fight each other. Just you and me. First one to knock the other out decides their fate. Agreed?"

A smile gracing his lips Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah I agree. Time to show you how far out of your reach I really am you sick prick."

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru watched with narrowed eyes as Itachi bent and released first Sakura then Hinata and stepped back as they walked toward them. His heart was ripped to shreds again when as they got closer Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug, letting Hinata walk on by as tears fell from her eyes.

Knowing that they were not just tears from the kidnapping Kiba was by her side instantly as she fell forward, latching onto him as sobs escaped her. He lifted her in his arms as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Captain Yamato."

"What is it Kiba?"

"She is in no condition to fight. Shino and Akamaru will come with me, we are going to get her away from here. Back toward the campsite."

Yamato didn't want them to go but when he saw the way the young girl clung to him and her sobbing he sighed. "Don't go all the way to the campsite and here." He handed Shino an extra mic. "That way I can get you to come back if I need to."

"Right."

With that, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were gone with Hinata. They were midpoint between the camp and the fight they heard going on with Naruto and Itachi now. Kiba sat down and leaned against Akamaru as he held the sobbing Hinata in his arms. "It is alright Hinata. Shino and I are here for you. You don't have to be this upset anymore."

"Yes I do. Oh Kiba how could I have been such a fool. I always hoped that I would grab his attention. That I could get him to like me. But nothing I ever did was enough!" Then she was lost in another set of sobs as she cried into his chest.

All Kiba could do was hold her as he glared behind him in the direction that Naruto was fighting. 'Damn him!'

Shino too glared toward Naruto. He was strong, and he had a power in him that could defeat nearly anyone if he used it right. Yet he was still clueless and lacked common sense in every sense of the word. With a sigh he looked down at the girl that was still sobbing into Kiba's arms. 'He is truly a selfish fool.'

X

It was nearly dark by the time that Naruto limped back into camp with Sakura and Kakashi helping him. Kiba still carried a now sleeping Hinata. Once in camp Kiba laid Hinata down and leaned her against Akamaru. Then before Naruto could sit down he sighed. "Naruto can we talk away from everyone else please?"

Naruto looked up with blinking yes. "About what?"

"Can we or not?"

Naruto nodded and leaned away from Sakura and Kakashi. "Sure if you really want too."

Kiba turned and lead Naruto into the darkening woods until he couldn't even smell the others anymore and turned a glare on Naruto. "I know you are hung up on Sakura still and that is fine. But you haven't even noticed have you?"

"Noticed what?"

"Hinata."

"What about her?"

His eyes narrowing Kiba crossed his arms. "Think about it. When you first took the exam and failed, she was upset about it. No one else. When you were nervous about facing Neji in the Chunin Exam it was Hinata that gave you the pep talk you needed to do that. It was Hinata that pushed me and Shino to get Kurenai Sensei to let us do the bettle thing. It has been you that has pushed her to be as strong as she is now and you never even thought about it did you?"

His eyes were wide as Naruto listened to Kiba. He knew she was stronger and that she wanted to do the beetle mission but he had no clue about the rest of it. "I didn't."

With a sigh Kiba looked down as his eyes held the hint of sadness. "I know you don't do it on purpose, but every time she sees you chasing after Sakura who has told you time and time again that it was never going to happen, have you even noticed what that does to her?"

His eyes were blinking and confused as Naruto dropped his head. "You lost me. You know you have to keep it simple for me Kiba."

"Simply put Hinata has been as in love with you as you are Sakura since we were all little kids. Now what do you think went through her heart and her mind when as they both walked past you, you stopped Sakura and hugged her. You didn't see the hurt and tears that sprang from her eyes did you?"

His eyes wide as he finally gets what Kiba is saying. He turned and looked toward the camp as he blinked a few times. "I had no idea. Honestly I just thought of her as a friend only. Nothing more than that."

"Then tell her. Tell her that the only reason why you pay any attention to her is cause she is now and will only ever be a friend to her. It will hurt her but once she gets over it, knowing that she has no chance will let her move on from you one day and not get hurt every time you and Sakura are around."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto let out a sigh. "Alright. But after we get back to the village."

"That's fine. So since you are here and alive I take it that you won?"

Turning and giving Kiba a thumbs up he smiled. "I did. Though that creep Kisame blind sided us before I could really finish him off and grabbed him and took off. Bastard."

"I see."

Crossing his arms with an even more serious look on his face than usual Naruto let out a sigh. "What I don't get is why they had to kidnap Sakura and Hinata to get me to come out and fight him? He should have known that if I knew he wanted to fight me that I would have done it. Just to show him exactly how far out of reach from him and the Akatsuki I really am."

"I don't know. That Kisame though, he wanted to keep Hinata for her Byakugan. She said it was strange that he just cowed down to Itachi when he got mad. That he was trying to talk Itachi into keeping her and taking her Byakugan from her. But that Itachi told him time and again that they were just bait for you."

His eyes narrowing Naruto looked down at the ground. "That is what I haven't got this whole time. Itachi was from the Leaf. He knew that if two of our ninja were taken captive that I wouldn't be the only one coming for them. If all he wanted was me, then why do it this way? Why not just wait till I am on my own somewhere, or send a message saying that he wanted to fight me?

Nodding Kiba crossed his arms. "I see what you mean. That does make what he did seem a little off doesn't it."

With a disgruntled sigh Naruto dropped his arms and headed back for the camp. "I don't know. I am going to see if Tsunade will let me look into it more in a couple of days. I promise that after we are in the village for a few days I will tell her."

"Thank you Naruto."

"No problem."

Looking up with blinking eyes Sakura let her eyes land on Kiba. "So what was so important?"

Kiba sat back down next to Hinata and leaned on Akamaru with a smile. "Nothing. I just wanted to know what happened. But I know Naruto, he gets too distracted all the time with everything going on at once."

"That's true."

Dropping his head fully as he sat next to her Naruto let out a sigh. "Come on guys you're killing me here."

Sakura smiled as she looked over at him then gasped as she looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei I nearly forgot with everything that happened. What about Sai? Is he alright?"

Nodding his head Kakashi closed his eyes. "He is. He will need some time to mend but he lived and will mend if that is what you want to know."

Sakura sighed as she put her hand over her chest. "Oh thank goodness. Itachi didn't use his Sharingan on him, but his speed over whelmed Sai and got him pretty bad. I was so worried about him."

Turning to Sakura, Yamato blinked. "Now for our questions for you Sakura. How did Sai escape if Itachi went after him that bad? Because his injuries were not life threatening. Even if he stayed there on the path he would have lived. So what looked really bad from Itachi was not as bad as you thought it was."

Her eyes wide Sakura just looked at him. "I guess it had to be to get Naruto to come and rescue us. He probably wanted Sai to live to get to the village. I just thought that once you guys knew we were missing that you would come and find us then. I didn't think about him using Sai to get the message to the Leaf."

His glare back in his eyes Naruto crossed his arms. "Like I told Kiba too. What I don't get is why he kidnapped you two in the first place."

"To get you to fight him."

Turning to Sakura Naruto was serious. "Think about who he is? His actions all those years ago not only effected Sasuke the way they did, they ended up having an effect on us as well."

"How do you figure that Naruto?" Sakura could only blink at the sternness of his eyes. She rarely got to see Naruto like this.

Holding up one finger Naruto narrowed his eyes. "First he kills not only his clan but also his own mother and father. Leaving Sasuke alive just to torment him. Through doing that, it drove Sasuke to do anything he could to get stronger than Itachi right?"

"Yeah."

"Including leaving the leaf. Think about how that effected both of us? I had thought we were like best friends. And how you felt about him. Itachi's actions effected more than just Sasuke's actions and thoughts. He should have known that I would come and fight him without taking you and Hinata captive."

Her eyes wide Sakura turned from Naruto and looked down at the ground. "But then why did he do it I wonder? Except for tying us up, as far as I know he didn't touch either of us."

His eyes never leaving his cousin as she curled up against Akamaru and Kiba, fresh tears still seeping from her eyes every once in a while, Neji sighed. "You woke up when you realized you were tied up I would gather. Both you and Hinata have a slight bruise at the base of your necks. More than likely when he knocked you both out. But other than that there is nothing wrong with either of you."

Looking up at the sky Naruto sighed. "But then why do it this way? It doesn't make sense."

X

Itachi opened his eyes to find himself in a cave. He rolled his head to the side to find Kisame glaring at him. "Kisame?"

"He passed out the second you were knocked out. Must have took all he had to do it. Seeing as you were both knocked out they took Naruto and I took you."

"I see. Then my business with the Leaf is not yet over."

Narrowing his eyes Kisame glared. "What is this obsession you have had recently about wanting Naruto to be the one to kill you? Do you really even think that he can do it?"

"I know he will do it when given the chance."

"How?"

"Hoping that if I am no longer an obstacle in Sasuke's way that he will go home to the Leaf and be the Sasuke he wants him to be. But if I can get him to kill me before Sasuke does, then Madara will tell him the truth about why I have done what I have done. He will go to get his revenge for the clan, and me at the same time by destroying the Leaf."

"How is letting Naruto kill you going to do that?"

With a smile Itachi stood up. "With as long as they have known each other, Sasuke and Naruto have been rivals of each other. Sasuke can't stand it when he knows that Naruto is stronger or has a stronger jutsu than he has. It was seeing the pin hole in the water tower right before he went to Orochimaru. He saw the small tiny hole that Naruto made. Where his hand with his Chidori made a large hole his entire arm went into. But it was seeing the back side of Naruto's tower, and how the entire back had burst open, a hundred times bigger than his small hole that sent him over the edge and sent him to Orochimaru."

"Still don't get it."

Turning a truly evil smile on him Itachi walked on. "Sasuke is not strong enough to beat me. He knows it. If Naruto beats me that will prove to him once and for all that Naruto is stronger and urge hime to get even stronger. That will ready him for what I have been preparing him for since the night I killed my clan."


	5. Chapter 5

Walking between Kiba and Shino, Hinata kept her eyes on the ground. They were now walking through the gate and she couldn't wait to get a little ways in. She was going to smile through her pain again and then say she was going to go on home to let her father see she was okay and then just run. She always held out hope that Naruto would see her feelings for him and develop some for her. She never gave up praying that he would realize what he could have had in her. 'But no. Nothing I could do could compare me to Sakura in his eyes.'

Kiba sighed as he turned to give Neji a look. With Sakura being trained by Tsunade he didn't see how not having her there would have made a difference. "Neji?"

"Go on."

Kakashi looked up just about the time that Kiba and Shino leapt off through the trees headed toward the Hyuga Estate. "Where are they going?"

Neji smiled. "It is for the best right now Kakashi." Then he let his eyes trail to where Naruto and Sakura were talking in front of them a ways. "If you know what I mean."

Not having to be told twice Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes. "I get it."

X

Hinata looked up at Kiba as he jumped from roof to roof before landing on the front porch of her home with wide eyes. "Kiba?"

With worry clear in his eyes, but for reasons so different than what she would think, Kiba sighed. "I knew you were planning an escape from them Hinata. The three of us knew this and didn't want you to run off on your own."

Casting her eyes down as she freely let her tears fall she nodded. "Thank you."

"Hinata!"

Turning to see her mother rushing out of the house toward her Hinata broke down into a mess of sobs as she fell into her mother's arms. Her father and Hanabi coming right behind her. She was terrified that she would never see them again when Itachi took her captive, but it was the pain at seeing Naruto and Sakura that was driving her to tears now.

Kiba and Shino just stood back and watched. After a few moments, Hiashi stopped his part of the hug and moved to shake both their hands. "Thank you for your part in bringing her home boys."

Kiba sighed as he crossed his arms. "IT wasn't so much us as it was Naruto. The whole thing was just weird and didn't make any sense."

"Huh?"

His eyes darting to Hinata, Kiba sighed. "Can we go inside?"

Seeing the seriousness of the boys eyes Hiashi began to glare. "Of course." He then turned to his wife and smiled. "Dear take Hinata inside and to her room. I am sure she needs to rest."

"Right."

Walking behind them as his daughter still sobbed uncontrollably into his wife's arms Hiashi's temper was rising ever higher. Once inside he turned and headed for the training hall while his wife and daughter's headed the other way. Once there, he turned on them and glared. "What happened?"

Meeting his glare with one of his own Kiba sighed. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki kidnapped her and Sakura to try and lure Naruto out. It made sense until after Naruto fought Itachi. Then what he said made sense."

"Which was?"

"The fact that one of them was Itachi. He should have known first hand that if he just let Naruto know he was near the leaf Naruto would have rushed out to fight him. But instead he took them captive. Why?"

"That is a good point." Hiashi began to walk around the training hall. "But still there had to be another point to kidnapping them."

"That is what we think." Shino fixed his glasses as he spoke this time. "She said that Kisame was the one who kept saying they should keep her to take her Byakugan from her and use it. And that it was Itachi who said they were just bait for Naruto."

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that even though Neji's eyes didn't see anything, that they did that for a reason. What it is I don't know but we are going to request Lady Tsunade that we stay here with you if that is alright with you? That way someone is always with her constantly. Because that is not the only worry that we have to deal with when it comes to her."

"It's not?"

Kiba growled along with Akamaru as he crossed his arms. "An even more intense situation between Naruto and Sakura where she saw it. He asked if they were okay but as they walked past him, he pulled Sakura to him and hugged her, letting Hinata walk on past."

Glaring as his Byakugan flared to life Hiashi crossed his own arms. "That boy may be powerful and loyal to the Leaf but he is a daft fool!"

With a slight laugh Kiba looked up at him. "More than you know. I had to point it out to him after the fact. He defeated Itachi and as part of the agreement whoever won the fight could kill the other one. Kisame blindsided Naruto and took Itachi before anyone could react. Finding that out I pointed out all the times that Hinata fell apart after seeing him with Sakura to make him get it. In a few days he is going to tell her that she is only ever going to be a friend to him."

"I see." Hiashi sighed as he let his Byakugan fade out. "Though with Naruto I should have known that he had no clue. The kid can be dense at times." Then he headed for the door. "You two are more than welcome to come and stay here. Hinata will need all the support and protection that she can get right now with everything that happened and is going to happen."

X

Looking up as the door opened Tsunade smiled when Naruto and Sakura lead the way in. Then her eyes glared when she did not see Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru or Shino. "You are missing four."

Clearing his throat Neji drew her eyes to him. "They headed for the Hyuga Estate. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were not there during the fight. And with the state my cousin has been in, Hinata would not have been able to think clearly to answer questions that Sakura can."

"Good point." Turning her amber eyes to her charge Tsunade sat back and crossed her arms. "Out with it Sakura. What happened?"

Crossing her arms Sakura nodded. "Right."


End file.
